shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Break Up (Pre-Reboot)
The Break Up is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Linda is beginning to doubt her relationship with Howard... Plot After months filled with adventure and action, Howard invited some of his friends to the beach for a well deserved break. At the beach there was the new couple (Amanda+Hector), the almost couple (Dinah+Brendan), and the well established couple (Linda+Howard). The later one was about to be celebrate dating for 6 months! Howard has stereo equipment for a special surprise. As he was working on the sound system, Linda stared at the water deep in thought. Dinah soon went over to her since she seemed down. Dinah asked if she was okay, and Linda honestly told her that she was deep in thought. Dinah was able to tell since she spent alot of her time cultivating in a book that revealed that the look Linda has resembles that she is thinking. Linda talked to her about how she's starting to have second thoughts on him, and is not used to relationships that last that long. Howard then announced on the microphone that he would like to make a special announcement. He told his friends how they've all been there the night they started to go out and today marks 6 months since they were dating. He presses the play button to his divise and the song "Girl, Will You Be My Lady," started to go on. This is the same song, he sang to her to ask her out. However, the song was intteuptted by the sound of thunder, which tunred into rain. As people began to panic, Linda took charge getting all equiptment to saftey into the party van. Later the evning as the rain stopped, Howard dropped Linda off at her house. He appolgized for today since he should have checked the weather forecast before. Linda said it's okay but it wasn't for him since he really wanted to do something special. He said he can make it up since his parents ar eout of town this weekend meaning he can throw a party. A few minutes later as she crosses towards her room. she hears a loud "thump" coming from the other side. She then finds Kenji in her room and asks what he's doing there. He is having trouble at home and needed a place to chill until his dad calms down. She asked why in her room, and he said that she owed him for helping out with the Float Caper. Linda agreed and asked if he wanted to talk about it, but he said that when he's angry he bottles it up inside instead. He then noticed that Linda didn't look so happy either. When asked if she wanted to talk about it, she thanked him for asking but suggested that since they're both down, do something fun. He eventually agreed and suggested to see a motorcycle show. They arrived using a motorcycle Kenji's uncle had given him. However when they arrived the tickets had been sold out. Linda suggested to see something else but Kenji had enough disappointment tonight so he insisted on going inside anyway. She wanted a distraction but wasn't so sure about sneaking into a show. However, when she saw that Officer Monte she was more confident with going in. He owed her for what he put Howard through at bootcamp. Linda then called the officer over, and he asked if she would like assistance. She was complimenting him and asking about his job, in order to distract him from Kenji. They then successfully entered into the stadium even though the seats weren't the best. Linda then looked upset while Kenji was enjoying the show so he asked what's wrong. She said that she left her cell phone at home even though she was supposed to call Howard to discuss the party. She then found a phone to talk to Howard on. He picked up saying that she seemed upset earlier but the party he will throw is sure to cheer her up. Linda suggested that they should slow down, but Howard knew it would turn out to be a blast. Hector will bring his entire record collection, Kim will bring a red velvet cake, and he ordered two dozens of flower arrangements (white roses- Linda's favorite) to decorate the backyard patio. Linda told him to stop for a second but he still asked who he should invite, and Linda yelled it out louder. Linda said that they've only been going out for 6 months and shouldn't make such a big deal out of it, and they should talk tomorrow. When Linda hung-up, she noticed a tall gentlemen then noticed that he was the famous Engine-X racer Jack 'Lubby' Stonard. He asked her to speak quiestly since although he doesn't mind talking to a fan, he would not want to get mobbed. She then asked if he should be racing now, but he said he broke something. Linda knew how much Kenji would have loved a signature but she didn't have the pamlet so she instead just asked for him to sign her arm. Lubby suggested that if her friend is really a fan he should want something to take with him so he actually offered his motorcycle helmet which he would need to swap out in the race anyway. He was then called to go back. A minute later, Kenji came over and was shocked that she was just able to talk to Jack 'Lubby' Stonard, and got a helmet for him. Later that night in front of Linda's house, they talked about the great night they just had. They then left, and Linda found her phone with 317 messages! Howard texted her and called her talking about the party. That weekend at the party, it was as if everything around her passed by quickly. Amanda noticed how spaced out she was and helped talk to her. Linda asked her not to tell Howard this but when she broke up with Zach as she sad. Amanda said that of coarse she was, and that breaking up with him was the easy part, and the hard part was admitting to herself that she needed to do it. Howard, Brendan, Hector, and Spike then took the stage. Spike had a harmonica, Brendan had a keyboard, Hector had a guitar, and Howard had a microphone. Howard announced to the crowd "Many of you were here the night that Linda and I got together. Well we've been together for six months now, and I wanted to do something big to celebrate! Linda, this one's for you! Brendan then began to play the first few notes of "Girl, Will You Be My Lady". Linda then began to tear up but didn;t want to give Howard the wrong impression. Despite feeling the urge to cry, she kept it together. When the song ended everybody clapped and the guys were proud of their performance. However, Howard noticed that he and Linda needed to talk. Howard found Linda sitting alone in a park across the street from the party. He mentoied that Dinah told him to find her there, and Linda wanted him there because they needed to talk. Howard suggested that it was about the song. She said the song was fine, in fact it was amazing, and the fact that he threw a party for them was amazing but... Howard asked what. Linda choked up and waited for a breathless moment and spoke again. "But as incredible as it was, it was also comfortable. And it may sound selfish, but I don't need comfortable right now. I need exciting and unpredictable." Howard stated that he can be unpredictable, and she should just tell him what to do and he can do it better then anyone. Howard then understood that this conversation means it's the end for them and she said she's really sorry. Howard angrily stated that that doesn't make it hurt any less and he'll just go back to the party now. Linda told him before he left that he really is a great guy, and Howard thanked her for all he did for him. As he left, she cried saying to herself "Goodbye Howard". Bonus Scene Characters *Linda Carter *Howard DeGeest *Kenji Black *Dinah Nightingale *Amanda Applebee *Officer Monte *Hector Alonzo *Brendan Berg *Spike Chapman *Kim Johnson *Megan Hopkins *Mallika Desai *Lubby Stonard * Mr. Sprinkles *Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2